1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to managing objects and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing parts for objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to managing information for parts for objects.
2. Background
Typically, manufacturing structures for objects involves assembling numerous parts together to form the structures. For example, during the manufacturing of an aircraft, parts are assembled to form different structures for the aircraft. For example, a wing of an aircraft may have skin panels, spars, ribs, fasteners, and/or other suitable types of parts. With the large number of parts used to assemble an aircraft, operators may perform numerous operations to assemble the parts together to form structures for the aircraft.
For example, parts for a structure in an aircraft may be assembled using fasteners. The parts may be, for example, parts to be fastened to each other or to be fastened to other parts in a partially-formed structure using the fasteners. During the assembly of these parts, the operator may look at the parts to identify the parts to be assembled. The operator may then leave the parts to go to a station with a computer to identify the fasteners that are needed to assemble the parts to form the structure. Based on the visual identification of the parts made by the operator, the operator may search a database or other source using a computer to identify the fasteners that are designed for use in assembling parts.
This type of process takes time. Further, an operator may misidentify a part with this type of process. If an operator misidentifies a part, the operator may select fasteners for use that do not fit the actual part and/or that may need to be replaced at a later point in time.
In another example, a structure may be partially assembled when one operator begins work on that structure. With this situation, the operator identifies the structure, even though the structure may not be completed. For example, the structure may be a wing, a stabilizer, an overhead bin assembly, or some other suitable type of structure. The operator then looks for instructions or searches a database for parts and/or fasteners needed to complete the assembly of the structure. This process takes time.
Further, when inspections are performed on different structures of an aircraft, inconsistencies may be identified by the operators performing the inspections. The operators enter any noticed inconsistencies in a database for further processing. This type of inspection takes time and also requires the operator to correctly identify the parts having inconsistencies. This type of identification may be made more difficult and time-consuming when a structure is only partially assembled.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.